


Hannibal on Earth

by house_of_lantis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Do not repost my works without my express permission, Fannibals Raise Hell, M/M, Raise Hell for Ravage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: After having spent countless millennia in Hell, Hannibal meets Will on a battlefield on Earth.*****This was written for the Fannibal project Raise Hell for RAVAGE Anthology as a special zine: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/lovecrimecat/ravage-an-infernal-hannibal-anthologyFor more information, check out their page: https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/





	Hannibal on Earth

When Hell was finally unleashed on God’s creations, Hannibal wore the black and red uniform of his armies, and stepped out of Hell for the first time in 10,000 millennia. He carried with him only the knives that he had forged from his own bones. 

 

There was no human word for what Hannibal had become in Hell - a slave, a general, and now a lord of the highest demons - his suffering was legendary, but so was his bloodthirstiness and his odd penchant for politeness. 

 

_ “No soul has survived all the rings of my domain,” Lucifer said, returning Hannibal to his original human form.  “I am curious to see how you will turn out. I see you. I know what it is that you desire most.”  _

 

_ There was a man. With curly hair and blue eyes.   _

 

_ “Serve me well, Hannibal, and I shall give you a domain of your own.”  _

 

He killed the human animals with an artistry of a past that no longer existed. He had spent a 1000 years training his soldiers to embrace their natures. 

 

“God, please!” 

 

“God?” He said, softly, looking into the human’s eyes. “Do I look like God to you?” 

 

He slipped his knife into the man’s stomach. Carefully, he placed his hand into the cut and sliced out the liver and ate it. 

 

“Hannibal!” 

 

He finished eating the liver - it would be rude to let it go to waste - and stood up to face the angel that would dare say his name. 

 

“Take your armies and leave,” the angel said, holding his spear in his hands. 

 

Hannibal smiled. “You know me.” 

 

The angel stood his ground. “I know you, demon.” 

 

Hannibal raised his hand and brushed the spear tip away. He was a very pretty battle-hardened angel. Eyes blue and his hair curly.  

 

He tilted his chin upwards and inhaled deeply. 

 

“Why do you always smell me!” The angel said, indignantly. 

 

“I know you,” Hannibal murmured, closing his eyes for a moment to retreat to his mind palace. During the thousands of millennia in Hell, his mind palace had been rebuilt, but there were still a few rooms where he had locked his human memories away. 

 

“Will. Look at what you’ve become.” Hannibal said, opening his eyes to look at the angel. He stepped closer, putting his hand on the angel’s soft cheek, caressing his warmth and tucking his hand against his neck. Blue eyes searched his for...something.  

 

“Come with me, Will,” Hannibal said, holding out his hand. “I have made a place for us.” 

 

He growled in pleasure when Will took his hand and pressed his lips hard against Hannibal’s mouth in a desperate kiss. 

 


End file.
